


Puzzle

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, But only a little, Established Relationship, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, PWP, Renegade!Shep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP based on <a href="http://silvermittt.tumblr.com/image/45932192956">this</a> beautiful art by Silvermittt.</p><p>Also, my first fic (of many, probably) for #Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvermittt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermittt/gifts).



Kaidan knows it’s cliché, but he and Shepard complete each other.  They fill up all of each other’s empty spaces, fit together like pieces of a puzzle only they have hundreds of possible interlocking positions instead of just one and that makes it so much better.

Kaidan is the paragon to Shepard’s renegade, the medi-gel for his conscience and his choices because he doesn’t want any for his scars.  He’s the angel on Shepard’s shoulder and Shepard is the devil in his ear.

They are opposites in so many ways but as soon as they stopped fighting it they knew, immediately, helplessly, that they were made to put each other back together, not to rip each other apart.

That doesn’t mean that Kaidan _isn’t_ coming apart, especially when Shepard looks at him the way he is right now.

Shepard is there when Kaidan needs to lose control, and Kaidan is there, letting go of everything, making Shepard _take_ control instead of just being _in_ control, because when you’re both naked, hiding behind words seems like the best cover you’re going to get.

Shepard doesn’t want him to hide, though, not this time, and Kaidan gets over his shyness fast because what else can he do?  Shepard pulls him down, biting at his neck and kissing at his shoulder and Kaidan feels the roughness of the cracked cybernetic scars against his back as his ass rolls into the concavity of Shepard’s hips.  Shepard’s cock, hard, presses into him, already slicked up from foreplay minutes that felt like hours ago, because time always slows down when they’re like this.

Tiny gasps hitch his breath, eyes squeezed shut not because he’s trying to hide but because he doesn’t want anything to distract from right now – the way Shepard’s hand is firm on his hip, his other guiding himself into Kaidan with the certainty that only comes from knowing how well this works.  How well _they_ work.  Kaidan is tense but not resisting, muscles hard – _everything_ hard – but moving where Shepard wants him to go.  And now that he’s inside, Kaidan’s entrance clenching uncontrollably around him, Shepard slides a hand under one of his full, muscled thighs, lifting him and opening him to the audience they don’t have.

Kaidan groans, feeling the angle allow Shepard deeper access, feeling Shepard’s balls right up against his ass, and Shepard guides his hand to his own cock, lying hard across the rippling planes of his stomach.  Instinctively his hand closes around it, and he knows all he needs to about what Shepard wants him to do when the man bites his earlobe and breathes _Yeah, Kaidan, yeah_ as he gives himself a rough stroke.

Kaidan leans back, offering Shepard a better view.  One arm locks around Shepard’s neck, and he feels Shepard lick his nipple when it comes into range.  A tremor running through his body answers the wetness of Shepard’s tongue on his skin.  Kaidan allows his head to fall back – baring his throat, a dangerous move for anyone because it exposes a weak spot, but more dangerous here because it tells Shepard without words how much trust Kaidan has in him.

A hand closes around his neck, and somehow that tells Kaidan how much Shepard trusts him too.  He swallows, feeling his throat shift against the hand cutting off his air, and his own hand strokes faster, his hips rocking forward against himself and back against Shepard, because in this position Shepard doesn’t have a whole lot of room for his usual powerful thrusts.

Kaidan is happy to do the work for him, for once.

His body tenses, fingernails digging into Shepard’s shoulderblade for leverage, and his breaths become louder and voiced, small needy cries escaping his parted lips as Shepard’s hand tightens around his neck.  He might have bruises from this.  He doesn’t care.

Then he can’t breathe at all, the cries cut off completely, and it’s a testament to how well Shepard knows his body that when he bucks, spasms, mind fracturing in prisms of pleasure, he’s held solid and safe in his lover’s arms, knowing he won’t fall because he’s already been caught.

Shepard follows him soon, biting into his underarm, their eyes meeting, and Kaidan could almost get hard again from the guttural noise Shepard moans into his skin and the sensations of his cock pulsing release inside Kaidan’s body.

The amazing part of it, Kaidan thinks, when he _can_ think again – curled into Shepard’s side as he lies flat on his back, their breathing finally evening out – is that for two people who’d never thought they were meant to fit together, they’d always been looking for the same thing, just coming at it from opposite angles.  Two sides of the same credit chit.  The shadows that couldn’t exist without the light.  The missing puzzle pieces to soothe their own private emptinesses.


End file.
